2 Princesses, 2 Princes, A Palace,& A Wicked Witch
by TigerLilysxTattooedButterflies
Summary: Yuki Kimura had been friends with the Twins in Junior High. But that was a long time ago. What will happen when her friend Hana accidently causes her to face off with her former friends. HikaruxOc Some KaoruxOc but not overly discussed.T for bad language


Hana Ouka was standing in Yuki Kimura's apartment. Yuki was sitting lazily on the couch with a bored expression on her face. Hana, on the other hand, was practically bouncing off the walls. Yuki was finally going to move into her apartment with her, she'd been trying to get her to for _years_.

They had been friends ever since their last year of junior high. That's when Yuki had transferred to Hana's school during the middle of the year, before that Yuki had gone to the "wonderful" Ouran. Hana didn't ask much about Ouran though, she knew better.

Yuki left for unknown reasons and would become rather… _**unpleasant**_ when it was brought up. Ok, unpleasant may be putting it lightly… Yuki was known for having quite the bad temper, and for fighting anyone who didn't stop there.

That was when Hana found it, and what she found was going to change everything. It looked innocent enough, it was a simple yearbook. A yearbook from Ouran that was, from Yuki's last full year at Ouran. Hana started looking through it and then she squealed happily.

Yuki, unaware of what she had found, simply stared at her wondering what the hell was going on.

"You…Them…Friends?!" Hana squealed, almost forming a full sentence.

Yuki sighed, "Deep breaths… Now _**what**_ are you going on about?"

"You were friends with the Hitachiin twins?! How could you not tell me?! You **know** I visited the host club daily." Hana squealed.

_Ugh shut up. _That's what Yuki _**thought, **_she wasn't stupid enough to say that though, so she simply muttered, "That was a long time ago and how does it matter anymore, we graduated high school. You're done with the host club."

"OH MY GOD SO YOU DIDN'T HEAR?!" Hana practically screamed at her.

Yuki just glared at her.

"THEY'RE HAVING A REUNION SPECIAL, THE HOST CLUB IS GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND ALL THE GIRLS WHO WENT TO THE SCHOOL OR VISITED THE HOST CLUB IS INVITED." Hana went on, getting more and more excited as she went.

"…And?" was all Yuki said.

"AND ITS TOMORROW, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME." Hana exclaimed.

"No thank you." Yuki said curtly.

"Oooooh you want to see the school again before visiting with everyone else there! Brilliant yuki, brilliant! We'll case the joint today; see if there have been any changes!" Hana cried as she tugged on Yuki's hand and pulled her out the door, the yearbook still tightly clenched in her hand.

"HOW IS THAT WHAT I SAID?!" Yuki yelled at her, but seeing arguing was pointless, she allowed herself to be pulled the rest of the way.

As they walked up the steps of the school Hana flipped through the last pages of the yearbook, "Hey, why did only the twins sign this…?"

"You know, they weren't always the flirty twincestious twins you love. They were rather clingy, so it was hard for me to have guy friends, and girls were normally jealous. Do the math." Yuki replied, hoping that didn't come out as pissed off as she felt. Of course it had!

"Oh…Ok…?" Hana asked rather confused.

~Flashback~

"That one is Hikaru-kun" the girl said pointing to Hikaru, "And that one is Kaoru-kun" she said as she pointed to Kaoru.

The twins just blinked at her. "How…?" They asked in their perfect unison.

"You two are different just like everyone else, and frankly, I'm sick of you guys messing with people just because they can't tell the difference!" the girl replied in a matter-of-factly way.

Again they blinked slowly, "What's your name?"

"Yuki Kimura, what's it to you?" she said, now bored.

"NEW TOY!!" the twins shouted.

"OW MY EARS HOLY CRAP." She yelled back and then regained her composure, "but no, I won't be your or anyone's toy."

The twins just looked at her pouting.

She sighed, "I suppose it wouldn't kill me to be your friend though…"

"YAY!" they exclaimed as they tackled her with a hug.

"PERSONAL SPACE." She cried but soon just erupted into laughter.

~Flashback End~

"Yuuuuki? Oh Yukiiiii?! Have you been listening to anything I said?!" Hana said with an indignant tone.

"Uh…heh…of course! What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't been?!" She said with a nervous laugh as she scratched the back of her head.

"What kind of friend indeed…" Hana eyed her suspiciously, "anyway here we are…the third music room… Oh this brings back so many memories! How long as it been?! 10—no maybe 20 years?!" Hana said dramatically.

"It's been five years…" Yuki replied as she rolled her eyes at her over dramatic friend.

"Oh shush, now let's go in!" Hana pulled yuki inside the room.

Yuki hadn't been prepared quite yet for who they saw inside setting up. She just stared at them.

"Eek! Its them Yuki!! It's them!!" Hana _**tried**_ to whisper. The key word being tried, as she clearly failed and the gaze of the two identical pairs of eyes fell upon the girls.

~Flashback~

"Haha!" Hikaru laughed very hard, "You're the best Yuki-chan! You sounded just like those stupid girls!!"

Yuki just stared at him. _The little idiot…jerk…ugh!_ She thought. However she just grinned at him.

"All those stupid fan girls saying how much they loooooove me! Brilliant! Your imitation was absolutely brilliant!" Hikaru couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm…I'm glad you liked it so much Hika-chan…and I told you that you can call me Kay-chan…That's what my parents used to call me and it sounds so much cuter…" She gave off a wistful sigh…

"No. You're my Yuki-chan." Hikaru pouted stubbornly. If only Yuki had noted he said _**my**_, not _**our**_.

"Fine, fine…but Hika-chan…I—" she was cut off by Kaoru walking in the room at that moment.

"Ah Kaoru! Listen to Yuki-chan! She can do the funniest imitation of all those lovey-dovey girl's confessions!" Hikaru cried excitedly to his brother.

"Hm? Oh really?! I wanna hear!" Kaoru cried back.

"Uh-um…actually I'm really sorry but I have to get home now! My aunt wanted me home early! Bye Kao-chan, Hika-chan!" She stuttered out as she ran out the door.

The twins just blinked at the empty space where Yuki had been, the door, and then each other.  
~Flashback End~

"Well, well, if it isn't Yuki Kimura, in the flesh. What an honor…" Kaoru said rather coldly.

Hikaru just stared, unable to speak at the moment.

Yuki took a deep breath and nodded to each, "Kaoru-san…Hikaru-san…"

"Hi guys!! Do you remember me?!" Hana excitedly asked, clueless to the tense atmosphere forming around all of them.

"Ah of course Hana-chan! How could we forget you?!" Kaoru smiled warmly.

"You do remember?! YAY! Oh my god, do you two still do the brotherly love act?! Was it all really an act?! You do remember it right?!" Hana cleared her throat, "Hikaru…to say such a thing…in front of everyone…it's embarrassing… Oh Kaoru…you just…looked so cute at that moment… "

Hana was completely caught up in the moment and was well unaware that she was cupping Yuki's chin as she said this. That, of course, was until Yuki slapped her hand away.

"Hana. You just crossed sooooo many personal boundaries and lines." Yuki said crossly.

Hana smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Yuki…I guess I was so excited I didn't realize what I was doing…"

"Aw you're still so cute!" Kaoru exclaimed as he ran over and hugged Hana tightly.

Hana blushed horribly as she hugged him back, and while no one had noticed, a blush had graced the fair cheeks of Kaoru too.

"So why are you here?" called the other voice. The other absolutely perfect voice… The one that caught Yuki's complete and total attention, and always had.

"She made me." Yuki replied shortly.

"Nice to see you're speaking to us again. Not just ignoring everything, our calls, texts, IMs, letters, I think you get the point." Hikaru continued.

"Mm."

"'Mm.' that's all you have to say?!" Hikaru yelled, his voice full of anger.

At this point Kaoru let go of Hana and walked back over to Hikaru sensing he might need to defend his brother.

"Yup. Well that and that you suck at saying hi to _**old friends**_." Yuki's voiced was also covered with malice, "But you always have been shitty friends so I'm really not that surprised." Ah…oh well…what difference would one more lie make…

Kaoru stepped in here, "US?! _**We**_ were the shitty friends?! I'm sorry, _**who**_ left _**who**_ behind and left the whole friggen school without saying so much as a _**word**_?!"

"Oh, I did enough for you two freaks. Half of my life I seemed to have to spend on some stupid play date with you two, or just sleeping over at your effing houses!" she screamed back.

Ouch. That one hurt, it especially hurt Hikaru. "Oh you never seemed to mind coming over before. If you hated it so _**fucking**_ much then why didn't you say something so we could have left you alone and ignored you just like everyone else?!" Hikaru shouted, taking a step closer to her.

She could plainly see the rage and hurt contorting his perfect lips…his perfect eyes…his perfect—ugh she really had to stop that.

"Oh what nothing to say now? Cat got your fucking tongue bitch?!" Hikaru continued.

Now she had been called bitch many times before. People who hated her called her it that way, but normally people like him, or people like Hana, would this as a term of endearment. If Hikaru was trying to get revenge and hurt her back, he was doing a fantastic job at it.

"SPEAK!" the twins yelled in unison.

"You fucking pricks think you're so amazing don't you?! You think you were my fucking saviors and that you knew and fixed everything about me huh?! WELL YOU DIDN'T." Yuki went to take a breath. Geez shouting at someone you hated was tiring!

Kaoru started to talk but he was sharply cut off.

"NO. I'm not done." Yuki quickly shouted, "If you guys knew so fucking much about me how come you never knew how deeply, insanely, in love with Hikaru I was, huh?! I WAS SICK OF PRETENDING YOU GUYS WOULD OPEN YOUR EYES ONE DAY AND NOTICE. SO I LEFT THIS STUPID SCHOOL BEHIND." She paused there, to allow her words to sink in.

Kaoru glanced over at his brother nervously. Just as he had feared, a look of horror had washed across his face.

Yuki noticed this too, she wasn't that oblivious. All of his perfect skin had become tense and then started shaking. It was like the crumbling of some perfect statue, gorgeous yet extremely fragile. God. She had to stop thinking like that now. One second she's cursing them out, the next she telling herself how beautiful Hikaru was.

Hikaru had opened his mouth to form words, but this twin too was cut off by Yuki.

"Don't even. I have nothing else to say to either of you. Hana I hope you enjoy the day here, I will be waiting at my apartment, I don't care how late you stay. In fact, the later the better, so I can pack in peace!" And then she ran out the door they had just came in.

For a few seconds Hikaru was paralyzed in his spot. He was willing his legs to walk to her, his arms to reach out and grab her before she had gone too far away, but nothing happened. Then he heard a snap.

Kaoru was staring at him expectantly. "Well?! Don't just stand there! Go after her! Or do you want to let her get away again?!"

Hikaru nodded slowly and then raced after the retreating figure of Miss Yuki Kimura.

Hana had already turned to follow in suit, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Kaoru holding her back.

Kaoru shook his head at her. "No, let him do it. They'll be fine."

"Hey, I don't know if I should talk to you! You were pretty mean to my best friend you know!" Hana cried, trying to be convincing.

"Oh shush, alright… I'm sorry I was mean ok? You know I didn't mean to hurt you…or her…" Kaoru said, this time with a blush that anyone could have seen.

Hana couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Whaaaat?" he asked with a smirk.

"It's your turn to shush." She said with the same smirk, and then pulled him in for a kiss.

Kaoru happily returned and somehow this turned into a full make-out session.

"Kaoru?"

"Yea?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, now back to…?"

There was the sound of giggles and then something falling onto the couch, causing more giggles and blushes.

As Yuki raced through the halls, she was amazed at how well she still remembered the place. She could remember exactly how to get to her favorite reading tree, to their secret hide-out, and more importantly, to all the exits.

She could hear faint footsteps behind her, slowly catching up. It reminded her of the day she left.

She had been in the Hitachiin limo with the twins when she finally got the nerve. She had said that she would have to go home because she forgot something and that she couldn't play for a while. The Hitachiins obviously weren't happy at this, but they let her out of the car. She didn't even bother to say good bye because it hurt too much.

Boy, thinking back on that now, she was a real drama queen wasn't she?

But that time too she had ran away as fast as she could afraid of the sound of footsteps following her. But luckily back then, the footsteps had gone away and she had made it back to her "home" if you could call it that.

Yes, she had decided it was better to live with her "family", her aunt, since her parents were dead. She was sure her aunt had killed her parents, and before she had left that god-forsaken woman, she would often get in "_**accidents**_" around her.

Wait there had been a point thinking about that right? Oh yea. She would rather be with her and start over at a new school than hide away at the Hitachiin's "house" and deal with her unrequited love.

As she thought before, such a little drama queen isn't she?

Hikaru was shocked that he was having trouble catching her. She had always had problems running because she would get over-heated so easily.

Finally he had gotten almost within arm's distance of her, and she was getting tired and slowing down.

She had to take a break, curse her stupid body for being tired at such a vital time. Just then she saw two arms surround her. One on either side, holding the body they belonged to up against the wall and blocking her escape.

"God yuki…you know I'm too lazy to run like that…" Hikaru said as he gasped for air.

"I'm very sorry Hikaru-san, but as I said before, if you'd just let me go home now…" Yuki said while quite deliberately avoiding eye contact.

Hikaru caught his breath and glanced at her quickly. She was breathing heavily and the running had given her face a tint of red that complimented her complexion rather nicely. He couldn't help but smile.

"Hikaru-san…I meant it…Move please…" She said, staring at her shoes.

"Oh cut the crappy –san bull, and listen to me now." Hikaru said, getting his face incredibly close to hers. So close, in fact, that she could feel his breath of her face, and it was killing her.

She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst he could say.

"You're such a little dummy, you know that?! Why didn't you just say something?!" Hikaru gently whispered.

She opened her eyes in surprised and blushed a little. "I tr-tried…" she stuttered out.

Hikaru took this as a great accomplishment on his part. Way back when, when they would play with each other the twins would always try to charm Yuki to see her blush, but very rarely did it work.

So of course, Hikaru continued, "No you didn't… …You're talking about that one time you tried to confess aren't you? Well ok maybe I was a little dense then, but I was afraid if you had been joking and I took you seriously that you would have been mad and left! Though you did anyway…" he trailed off…

"Buh…But why?!" Yuki's eyes went wide at the next thing Hikaru told her.

Hikaru smiled playfully, "Well now who's the dense one? It was because I loved you of course…!"

"Oh." Was the small reply he got.

He stared at her a little upset, after he did just confess to her… "That's it… 'Oh. '? "

"_**Loved.**_" She quoted him.

"Oh."

"Exactly."

Now it was Hikaru's turn to start blushing, and in an attempt to break the awkward silence, he started a new topic. "So…why exactly did you leave?"

"Home was crappy, "incidents" were becoming more frequent, and I had given up on you loving me. So I figured it was time to move on and hope things got better" she stated.

"Incidents?" he questioned.

_Ugh_, she thought. He always had been able to pick out the one part of her sentences that she had hoped to avoid. "Well…my aunt…didn't like me very well…and she had tendencies…" _Tendencies to hit me…tendencies to lock me up…very loving woman can't you tell…?!_

"Um…"

"Like hitting and beating, dumbass"

"Oh." He stared at her. And why hadn't she told them this?! Was her pride really this important?! He was just about to get angry and question her when he noticed her hurt look. His gaze softened.

"What…?" she asked, refusing eye contact again.

He pulled her face towards him, making her look at him. "Oh well, then I guess I'll just have to help you escape her forever. 'Cause guess what Yuki?"

Yuki caught her breath, "What Hikaru…?"

"I still love you." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck for a minute.

"I still love you too…Hika-chan…" Tears filled her eyes again like so many years ago, but this time they were happy tears.

Hikaru lifted Yuki into his arms. "Ah no! I'm no longer Hika-chan! I'm your new prince, my princess!"

" ...Or maybe I'm just me and your just you." She interrupted.

"And now let us run off to the other prince and princess!" he said, ignoring her.

"…Or maybe just Kaoru and Hana."

"And then we shall all go live in the magical palace!"

"'Cause castles are so cliché now and days" That they both said in unison, causing a great deal of laughter and grinning.

"…Or maybe your mansion will do just fine."

"And you will never have to see that wicked witch of pure evil ever again!"

"…Or maybe just my au—never mind you described her perfectly!"

~A hour later when they returned to the magical Third Music Room~

Hikaru walked in the room still carrying Yuki in his arms.

It was there on the couch that they saw what was making the strange noises.

"HANA AND KAORU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" they both shrieked at the same time.

The two infamous ones stopped in the middle of their make-out session that had progressed once again to the couch.

"Uhhh…nothing!" they replied together.

"What if Hunny had walked in?! Or Tamaki?! You would have given him a stroke!" Yuki cried disapprovingly.

Hikaru was also looking down at them with the same expression, but for a very different reason.

"Sheesh Kaoru…I thought I taught you better than that…You're so sloppy!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Kaoru just smirked and shrugged. "Then show me how!"

"With pleasure."

Hikaru placed Yuki down carefully and then pressed up against the wall with quite a bit of force and started making out with her.

Hana and Kaoru just laughed and got back to what they were doing before.

After a short battle, Yuki let Hikaru have dominance. _You can have this one my little idiot…after all there's much more to come. Now that nothing could make me happier, after all, nothing could be better than this._

~_**The End**_~


End file.
